Train crash
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: My version of the train crash with Tess involved


Tess sat at the train station minding her own business, Tess couldn't wait to get away from Holby for a while. It's been with Zoe and Connie at each others necks constantly so a get away would be quite nice. She waited for her train to appear but it was delayed by ten minutes so she brought a coffee and sat waiting while drinking it. The train finally arrived and Tess borded the busy train and sat down.

"Long time no see", A familiar voice said.

"Kelsey", Tess said shocked.

"Hey", Kelsey said.

"How have you been", Tess asked.

"Thailand is amazing but I came back as Alice had a baby, little boy named George", Kelsey said.

"Aww bless", Tess replied.

Tess had a lovely catch up with Kelsey they approached a stop and Tess got up to let Kelsey out and sat back down smiling. She missed the cheekiness of Kelsey around the department, maybe that's why she likes Fletch so much. She thought it was quite funny how the first free seat on the train she found was an old friend. The train journey continued and they were near a little village near Holby. The train dispatched and crashed a young girl bumped into Tess in the process.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to land on you", Beyonce said.

"It's fine", Tess replied.

Tess looked a head, many people were badly injured and her leg did hurt quite a bit. She remembered the time she first worked in Holby ED and they lost Anna in a train crash. She was scared but knew she had to be professional and do what she could do. She herd Beyonce scream and quickly turned around to see her boyfriend laying there lifeless.

"What's his name", Tess asked.

"What", Beyonce replied.

"I'm Tess Bateman I'm a nurse", Tess replied.

"Oh so your the one who refused to go to my sister's leaving do", Beyonce said.

"One I didn't refuse I was busy and two Linda can be a bit much, now you're boyfriends name", Tess asked again.

"William", Beyonce replied.

"William can you hear me", Tess asked.

William didn't reply so Tess tried again but their was still no response from him. Tess looked up to Beyonce and asked her a question.

"Don't suppose Linda is on bored is she", Tess asked.

"No we were on the train alone running away", Beyonce replied.

"Why are you running away", Tess asked.

"I'm twelve and I'm pregnant, I only wanted to know what it was like", Beyonce said.

"I'm not angry, your going to have to go to hospital", Tess replied.

In the ED the staff had herd about the train crash and Dixie, Jeff, Tamzin and big Mac had set off in their ambulances and Fletch had gone with them. Once they had all arrived they froze for a while the crash looked bad and people were screaming and running out of the train. The paramedics looked at each other and as the boss of them Dixie took lead. She told people where to go. Fletch entered and found Tess.

"Tess", Fletch said.

"This is William his fifteen no pulse and not responsive and this is his girlfriend Beyonce twelve and pregnant", Tess said.

Tess and Fletch treated William but still got nothing out of it. After Tess had tried and Fletch it had been half an hour of no response so they both agreed.

"Time of death eleven fourty two", Tess said.

"No", Beyonce replied tears filling her eyes.

"Beyonce can you come with me", Fletch said.

Beyonce went with Fletch and he helped her out of the train and walked her over to Tamzin who then checked her over. Looking at Beyonce made Fletch realised how much he misses Ella, Mikey, Evie and Brandon. He went back into the train for Tess. Fletch put pressure on her leg which was broken and then picked her up. Fletch made his way to the exit carrying Tess. Once they had got out Fletch brought Tess over to Dixie who then looked after her. Fletch went back in after hearing a scream, he came across a little girl.

"Hello, my name is Fletch, can you tell me yours", Fletch asked.

"Jaime, I just turned six", Jaime said.

Fletch picked Jaime up as her curly ginger hair dangled. He got her out and smelt smoke. His father instinct took over him he put Jaime down then looked at her.

"Run", Fletch said.

Jaime started to run just as the train exploded and Fletch went with it, he hit the ground and all the smoke made everything go grey. Using the touch on her mum's phone Jaime made it so the paramedics could find Fletch. Fletch got up and walked over to Jaime. He looked at her head then her arm and the tiny cut on her leg. He recognised Jaime she was playing with Evie in the park. Fletch put his hands on his head. He was uninjured after the explosion and worrying about Jaime as she fell during it. Fletch went with Jaime in the ambulance while her grandad was taken by another.

"Your really kind", Jaime said.

"Thank you", Fletch replied.

Charlie was shocked to see Tess be brought in, he went and treated Tess while Robyn and Ethan had Jaime. Connie was with Beyonce. Charlie X-rayed Tess' leg and then put it back into shape and went to get a blue cast for her. While Charlie was gone Fletch entered.

"Hey", Fletch said.

"Go and get yourself checked over", Tess replied.

"I'm fine", Fletch replied.

"You never know", Tess replied.

Rita took Fletch into a cubicle just before Charlie came back. He put Tess' leg in a cast and then put crutches to the side of her bed. Beyonce was discharged and saw Tess and looked at her until Tess noticed she was standing there.

"Come in", Tess said and Beyonce entered.

"My baby is fine", Beyonce said.

"This is Charlie, he was very fond of your sister", Tess said.

"Whose her sister", Charlie asked.

"Linda Andrews", Tess replied.

"Oh right", Charlie replied.

"He don't sound to fond", Beyonce replied.

"You ok", Tess asked.

"William will never meet his son or daughter", Beyonce replied.

"But he will always be looking down at you", Tess replied.

Charlie walked over to Beyonce and took her hand and placed it where her heart is then smiled at her, Beyonce wasn't to sure why Charlie had placed her hand on her heart and looked confused.

"William will always be in your heart no matter what, now Beyonce you promise me one thing, you promise me your baby will never forget how much you love him or her", Charlie said.

"Her, I had my scan", Beyonce replied.

"What you going to name her", Tess asked.

"What's Tess short for", Beyonce asked.

"Tessa", Tess replied.

"Paris Tessa Charleigh Andrews", Beyonce replied.

Charlie and Tess smiled as Beyonce left. Charlie then left and Tess got some rest. About half an hour later Fletch entered. Tess sat up as Fletch stood.

"I'm fine", Fletch said.

"Good", Tess replied.

"Tess I'm leaving", Fletch said.

"What, but you can't", Tess replied.

"I've already handed in my regination", Fletch replied.

Fletch and Tess gave each other one more hug before Fletch said his final good bye, he walked out of Tess' cubicle and closed the curtain and herd her cry. He took a deep breath and walked out of the ED and look one last look before leaving the department forever.


End file.
